


Assist You

by WoberrsJackson



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hikaru, Bottom Kirk, Idk what happened, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spock and his sinful lips, Top Pavel, Top Spock, it was really late, srsly you'll kill Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoberrsJackson/pseuds/WoberrsJackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidentally walking in on two of his shipmates screwing somehow ended up being much more helpful than just providing porn for Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assist You

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops?

It all started when Jim walked into Hikaru and Pavel doing it. 

 

...

 

Hikaru had his eyes screwed shut, panting and moaning quietly underneath Pavel, who had his face buried in Hikaru's neck while his hips fastly yet steadily pumped into the darker haired male underneath him, moaning just as quietly.

 

The two were so wrapped up in each other (literally and figuratively) that they didn't even notice their captain enter or leave the room.

 

...

 

Unfortunately (fortunately?) for Jim, Spock was the first person he encountered. 

 

"Captain," Spock murmured and caught sight of his face. "Captain? Are you alright?" He said more cautiously.

 

"I....I...," Jim gulped very noticeably and Spock looked down, for the first time, observing that the gulp wasn't the only thing that was noticeable.

 

Jim seemed to notice at the same time and instantly covered his erection, "I, uhm, I need to go."

 

Something sparked in Spock's mind to follow Jim. 

 

 _Illogical_ , something said in the back of his head, but the thought was nearly not enough to stop him from going after the blond's retreating form.

 

...

 

Hikaru was still moaning but quietly so. Pavel knew all the Japanese descendant wanted to do was scream until his throat was raw, all he wanted was for Pavel to fuck him into doing so but knew they couldn't. They hadn't come out to their shipmates yet. Though they would soon, or so Hikaru kept saying. Pavel also knew that once they were done on their five year ship voyage, that Hikaru would make him do exactly that. Of course he would comply, he'd do anything for his boyfriend, but for now they'd have to keep quiet.

 

They hadn't meant to end up fucking, no, but only "make out a bit and eat some space food crap together" in Hikaru's room. One thing led to another, though, and things escalated. Here they were, Hikaru naked from the waist down, and Pavel only with his pants pulled down at the front, while Pavel held him up as they screwed quietly.

 

"Pavel," Hikaru breathed softly.

 

"I love you, Hikaru," Pavel couldn't help but murmur out into his ear.

 

"I love you," Hikaru moaned back.

 

...

 

Jim entered his room, pulled off his pants and underwear with no hesitation. He crawled under to sheets, grabbed the lube out of his small nightstand and began to stroke himself with his lube covered hand. Although he kept picturing the earlier couple, the way Pavel's muscled back moved under his yellow shirt, and the face Hikaru made, he moaned out only one name.

"Spock," he groaned the name almost like a caress.

 

...

 

Spock, upon hearing his name so erotically moaned, entered the Captain's room. 

 

Pathetically, the Captain didn't hear him over his own moaning. The doors shut behind Spock, and before he could lose his nerve, he began undressing. 

He approached the Captain's bed, and suddenly threw the sheets back away from Jim.

 

...

 

The blonde's eyes snapped open and he looked up to meet lust filled brown eyes.

 

"S-spock?" Is all he could sputter out.

 

"I heard my name," his eyes ran almost hungrily over Jim's body. All Jim could do was gulp.

 

His erection was still throbbing.

 

"Please," Spock grunted out, "let me assist you... Captain."

 

All Jim could do was nod.

 

Spock removed Jim's shirt, then looked up at him and the bottle next to Jim. "Is it edible?" He asked. Again, Jim only nodded.

Spock nodded back and suddenly his hand was on Jim's hard-on. Jim breathed in suddenly as pure pleasure coursed through him, his head thrown back. If Spock's hand felt this good, he could only imagine what his mouth was like. Spock kept steadily pumping him as his lips connected with Jim's own and damn those sinful lips. The half-Vulcan's tongue darted out between them and took Jim by surprise. Where had the usually emotionless being learned to do _that_? In his surprise he opened his mouth to gasp and instead got a trick of the tongue that promised, if let, it would go down on him significantly well.

Jim most definitely wanted to let.

 

After a quick fight over dominance, with it being over, because of Spock winning, the same sinful lips started trailing down his neck and lower. Once they got to his right nipple, Jim let out a soft moan of approval. Spock suddenly sucked harshly on it, making Jim gasp and moan, his tongue quickly darting out to comfort the pink nub.

 

"S-spock, please," Jim moaned out. He just wanted to get fucked already, yet, he also wanted the dark haired's mouth on him.

 

"Please what, captain?" The bastard said, sounding all too smug.

 

"Suck me off." He said in the most commanding voice he could muster up at the moment. It sounded like a mixed plea and command, strangely.

 

"As you wish, Captain." His moist, hot lips were suddenly on the tip of Jim's dick and it took all of Jim's will not to come at that very second.

 

Instead he enjoyed every second of the best blow job he'd ever received and that was saying a lot, considering the amout of sexual partners Mr. Kirk had in the past. Jim watched Spock's head bob up and down through half lidded eyes, groaning loudly.

 

He came almost too quickly, gripping the metal headboard on his bed frame and moaning very loudly. Spock swallowed his load efficiently, with no hesitation. Jim was awed.

Gulping, Spock groaned out almost doubtfully, "Permission to fuck?"

Hearing Spock say 'fuck' seemed to turn him on again, "Shut up and do it already," he grinned biting his bottom lip.

Surprisingly, Spock smiled back. He grabbed the lube and poured some more onto his fingers, and the cold lube made Jim bite down on his lip as, along with Spock's finger, prodded his hole. 

Spock stretched him good, touching his prostate lightly and effectively making him hard again. He was moaning loudly again by the time he pulled the fingers out and coated his dick with lube but not before asking if he minded, which of course Jim didn't. Spock aligned his dick with Jim's entrance and Jim instantly loved the feel of Spock's thick, long cock buried in him. He let out a small whine and asked for 'more'. 

So Spock gave him more. He thrusted long and hard, dragging out deep, loud moans from the blond. If Jim raked his nails on the Vulcan's back, drawing a bit of blood, who was to blame him?

"Spock, I'm....i'm so close."

"Then come for me, James."

A hard but delicious shudder ripped through his body before he did, just at the use of his full name.

He came with strangled scream, which sounded suspiciously like Spock's name, against their stomachs. Spock followed soon after, filling him with his seed. 

 

For a minute or two, both laid panting and connected before Spock pulled out. He laid next to Jim and pulled the slightly smaller male to his chest. Neither said a word, merely falling into a comforting silence that eventually made them fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. Sorry for the crappy title. Thanks movie bingeing. Hope you enjoyed that, whatever it was. Please note, I wrote this for pure fun and whilst sleep deprived @ 3-5 am. Feel free to point out any mistakes.


End file.
